thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Next World". Plot (Back at Webkinz World at the jungle, a tribe of Wacky Zingoz are walking as Zangoz came by to see his buddy) *Zangoz: Hey Wacky, how it's going? *Wacky Zingoz: There's nothing much going on. Same old schedule every day. *Zangoz: Do you wanna go grab a snack with me? *Wacky Zingoz: Oh sure. I'd love to go get a snack with you. *Zangoz: Oh boy, let's go eat some apples. (At the fruit valley, many Zingozs are eating their apples as most of the Zangozs are eating their bananas) *Zangoz: Hello my pals, look like we're hitting on the fruit spot. *Zangoz Buddy #1: Yo. *Zangoz Buddy #2: What's up? *Wacky: We're good. *Zangoz: Who want to eat some blueberries? *Zangoz Buddy #3: Ooh, i want some blueberries. *Wacky: Come and take a look inside of the fruit factory. (Inside of the fruit factory, the machine is still on for the fruits to fall into the big basket as the Zingozs walk by to pick their fruits) *Zangoz: Mmm, banana. *Zangoz Buddy #1: Pass me the pineapple. *Zangoz Buddy #2: I want a banana. *Zangoz: *grab the pineapple and banana* Who wanted a pineapple and banana? *Zangoz Buddy #1 and #2: Me! *Zangoz: Take it as you like. *Wacky: *get the blueberry* Ooh, blueberry. *Zangoz: Eat up my friends. You get what you get when you don't get upset. *Zangoz Buddy #1: *eat his pineapple* *Zangoz Buddy #2: *eat his banana* *Wacky: *eat his blueberry* Tasty. *Zangoz: Still good to me. *Wacky: I love it. *Zangoz: It's my favorite snack of the day. *Wacky: I like it. *Zangoz: So what do you wanna do now? *Wacky: Go fishing, dunk the Zingoz and play some bingo. *Zangoz: We always dunk the Wacky ones out. Let's play some bingo. Boop boop. *Zacky: Hey guys, there is a bike festival going on in the Kinzville Park. We gotta check it out. *Zangoz: A bike festival in Kinzville Park? Count us in. *Wacky: Let's go! *Zangoz Buddies: *run to Kinzville Park* Yay! *Zangoz: Wait for us. *Wacky: Zangozs always run when there's something exciting. *Zacky: These guys kicked my butt back in 2005 since i was searching for the treasure. (Back at the Kinzville Park, Gregory is about to make an announcement, regarding on the bikes) *Gregory: As you can see, we have been biking around the world for years. We are so proud of you guys, making bikes the best vehicle we could ever ride on. We also have tricycles for these cute Lil Kinz. Any of you kids want to ride on a tricycle? Anyone? It's free to use. (Nafaria and Wanda sneaked into the tree to spy on the stage) *Nafaria: Heh, if everyone can ride a bike, maybe we can ruin the show for them. *Wanda: A little pinch of magic should use a good hand on them. *Nafaria: Wait, these tires should be in good hands of a single trick. *Wanda: We'll make the people scream in circle like babies. *Nafaria: Good idea. I'll have their wish. *zap on the bike* (The bike is spread with magic as it move by itself) *Gregory: Whoa, it's moving by itself. *Everyone: *shocked* *Gregory: Stop it. Stop the bike. Whoever doing it, stop the vehicle now. *Dr. Quack: It's not us. *Ms. Birdy: Someone is trying to hack into the bikes and use some technology to throw a prank on us. *Gregory: Then why it is moving by itself. Do we have a ghost that can haunt during the day? *Dr. Quack: I don't see a ghost. *Alex: It's going to jump out of the stage. Look out everyone. *Gregory: Jump out of the stage for what? (The bike jump off the stage as everyone move back from the moving bike) *Sparky: It headed to the fair! *Stoogles: It's not a fair, it's a festival! *Sparky: Then who brought a movie magic bike onto the festival without permission? (The bike is rolling and going through the tents as the tents tear apart from people running away) *Gregory: What is going on? Why is the bike still moving? *Nibbles: It's destroying the festival. *Alex: Somebody gotta stop this thing! *Nibbles: It's moving by itself. *Stoogles: This bike is haunted! (Nafaria and Wanda giggle after the bike move around into the festival) *Nafaria: The plan has worked! *Wanda: He he he, this fest is going down on the hill. *Nafaria: Let's activate all the bikes and ride around the whole park. *Wanda: Good idea. The party is about to start. *Nafaria: Time to wreck this festival up. *zap all the bikes with magic to move by themselves* (All the bikes are activated as they ride around to wreck the festival down) *Gregory: No, no, no! The bikes are moving by themselves! *Sparky: Get out of the fest! The bikes are cursed with evil magic! *Everyone: *scream and run* *Dr. Quack: Don't worry, there is a way to stop this curse out. *Ms. Birdy: Throw some water at them. *Dr. Quack: I got a little squirt on them. *use a water gun to squirt water on the bikes* What the duck? *Ms. Birdy: It's not working. *Dr. Quack: I don't think this water gun is powerful enough to squirt the magic away from the bikes. *Ms. Birdy: We need something magnificent. Something that could stop all the bikes from moving. *Dr. Quack: If Goober was here, he would stop all of this madness from happening. *Ms. Birdy: This year's bike festival is a disaster. (Wacky Zingoz, Zacky and all the Zangozs have arrive at the bike festival) *Zangoz Buddies: Bikes! *Wacky: Wow. *Zacky: They're moving by themselves. *Zangoz: They shouldn't be moving like robots. *Zacky: Can you take a ride? *Zangoz Buddies: Ride on bikes! *Zangoz: Guys, no. These things could be dangerous. *Zangoz Buddies: *jump and get on the bikes* Yay! MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life (Chapter 2) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers